The New Life
by Arkista
Summary: I UPDATED FINALLY!!! Harley Quinn is in big trouble and finds an unlikely friend to help her. The R rating is for later chapters
1. The Decision

Commissioner Gordon rubbed his chin and looked out at the Gotham night. He sighed, heart heavy with worries. 

"I really don't know what to do," he said rubbing his eyes.

Batman stepped out of the shadows and spoke monotone, "I don't think there is an easy answer, Jim."

The Commissioner walked over to his office window and looked out of blinds. He saw her lying on the waiting bench, all curled up and fast asleep. She looked like an angel in a devil jester's costume. Robin sat next to her playing with his batarang.

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"I tested her myself," Batman stated, "The test came out positive."

Gordon closed the blinds and walked over to his desk leaning on it. He crossed his arms; "This could cause a lot of problems, Batman. I'm at a loss of what to do."

Batman just stood in the shadows, waiting for him to continue.

"Half of me wants to throw her back to that clown demon for all the misery she has helped him cause, and the other half of me wants to help her." Gordon continued looking to the blinds, "Who's to say she isn't playing one of her tricks?"

"I think she's sincere, Jim." Batman flatly stated.

Gordon looked at Batman. That comment threw him back a bit. He took in a deep breath.

"We could always send her to Arkham. She would be guarded and could get the help she needed. That way we could be sure there were no tricks." Jim said.

"You know we can't do that Jim. She needs better care than that now. Plus, it would be too easy for the Joker and Poison Ivy to break her out. Then we would be in a mess that would be hard to clean up…if it could be cleaned up."

"Do you really think they would go after her?" Gordon asked.

"The Joker would do anything to get his child, even if it means killing all of Gotham to get to it. And Ivy would without a doubt. They are partners in crime. She can't have her own children and would love to be another mother to Harley's child. Whether she would raise it for or against crime is up in the air." Batman pointed out.

"And Harley would raise it correctly? She's as mad as the Joker!" yelled Gordon.

"I think she has really been scared straight." Batman soothed, "Joker did something to push her over the edge this time. At least for now. And now that she is going to be a mother, I think she wants to straighten out. But we need to keep her as far away from them as possible. Any contact could throw her back over the insane line. She deserves a chance. She's proved herself before. Harley just needs to be watched…closely. Every child deserves to have a parent."

Gordon nodded, "You're right. But what kind of a place is there in Gotham?"

Batman drew his cape around him, "Wayne Manor."

"Are you crazy? You'll be putting Bruce Wayne, not to mention Tim and Alfred, in absolute danger!" Gordon gasped.

"Wayne is a good man and has taken more than one troubled child in. He would be able to handle Harley. I would guard them also. And Wayne Manor is in the middle of nowhere. No one would suspect Harley would be there." Batman explained.

Gordon nodded and walked to the window overlooking Gotham, "If you think he would go for it, and they would be safe with her."

"He's already agreed."

Gordon laughed, "Always one step ahead of me." He turned to look at Batman but he was already in the hall picking up Harley and throwing her over his shoulder and leaving with Robin.

To Be Continued…..


	2. The Agreement

"Sir if I may be so bold, have you lost your mind

"Sir if I may be so bold, have you lost your mind?" Alfred asked as he opened the door for Batman and Robin, Harley slung over Batman's shoulder.

Batman ignored his comment; "Miss Quinzelle is going to be staying with us from now on. Alfred, I would appreciate it if you would make the guest room up."

"I can't believe this!" Robin blurted out as he ran after Batman, who was carrying Harley up the stairs, "You're actually letting her stay here? Why don'tcha just show her the Batcave entrance?"

Batman pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and entered the lavish guestroom. Alfred turned the blankets over and Batman laid her on the bed. Robin kept pestering him.

"How are we gonna live like this? What if she goes crazy again? You won't have to deal with her all the time like Alfred and me, you'll go off to Wayne Enterprises!" Robin whined.

"Alfred, please get Miss Quinn ready for bed," Batman said as he left the room, Robin on his heels.

"And what if we have to leave her alone? We can't be here all the time! You'll make us prisoners in our own home!" Robin shrieked.

Batman opened the clock entrance and went inside. Robin continued to blather on and on, always one step behind him. Batman sat at the Bat computer and, taking off his mask, started typing in codes. 

Robin gritted his teeth, "Are you listening to me?"

Batman turned to face his ward, "Is this coming from the same boy who wants me to let him prowl Gotham alone?"

Robin opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked to ground and kicked at its cement coldness. Batman turned back to the computer and began to type again; the words on the screen glistened on his eyes.

"You of anyone should realize that I have this place under strong lock and key. The clock entrance will be securely locked. We will have to use the back entrance for awhile. Plus, every room is wired. If she tries anything the security systems will put a stop to it. Besides, she'll have you watching over her."

"WHAT!?!" yelled Robin.

Batman continued to type, "Just for the summer. After that, we'll think of something else. I'll take time off from W.E. and take over. Plus Alfred will be here. And contact is only a push button away. If you can handle Quinn for the summer, maybe you can handle the beat on your own."

Robin's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Really, Bruce? You mean that?"

Batman turned and pointed a finger at Robin, "That means you take the summer beat off, at least until we adjust. Batgirl and I will handle the nights on the street. Quinn is your responsibility, Tim. Can you handle it?"

"YEA!" Robin triumphantly screeched, jumping in the air.

Batman turned back to the computer and continued to type, "Isn't it past your bedtime?" Robin did not even argue. He tore his suit off and ran up the stairs, closing the clock behind him. 

Batman shook his head and a slight smirk touched his lips for a moment.


	3. The Morning

Harley Quinn felt the warm rays of sunshine splash over her face. She groaned and threw the feather pillow over her aching head. The night before had been a rough one for Harley. So many changes had happened in the last 24 hours. Leaving the Joker, requesting Batman's help, and then….she just realized she did not know where she was. She threw the pillow on the ground and sat straight up. She was in a large room furnished with antique wood possessions. She heard another drape open and shielded her eyes from the burning sun.

"Good morning Miss Quinn, I assume you slept well," an old butler cheerily spoke to her. Well, at least wherever she was it seemed pretty safe.

"What's a girl gotta do to get a little shut eye 'round here?" Harley moaned as she lay back down and pulled the brown velvet blankets over her head. The butler ignored her.

"My name is Alfred and if you are in need of anything you are to ask me," Alfred said as he patted the last drape. He walked over to the door, "Master Bruce requests you join him for breakfast. Is there anything you would especially like?"

"Yea, some privacy!" Harley snapped. Then she sat up and looked around. It hit her like a brick wall, "I'm in Wayne Manor!"

"Yes, very good Miss." Alfred said with slight sarcasm, "There is a robe for you in the closet, I shall wait outside to escort you to breakfast."

Alfred turned and left. No sooner had the door clicked shut when Harley threw off the covers and pranced all over the king sized bed, screeching with delight.

"I'm at Wayne Manor! I'm at Wayne Manor! I'm at Wayne Manor…..and I guess I'm here legally!" she sang. She plopped back down on the bed and sighed. She took a full glance around the room, breathing it all in. Every piece of furniture was made from solid oak, and old 17th century paintings hung on the walls. The drapes and bed sheets were woven of heavy brown velvet. She sniffed the air.

"Moth Balls" she said sticking out her tongue. Harley promptly jumped out of bed, her yellow nightgown stopping just before her knees. She spun in circles singing her song until running smack into a huge mirror. After regaining composure, Harley began to admire herself in the mirror.

"I wonder how many women Brucie has had wear this before me!" she giggled while holding the edges of the nightgown out like a Japanese schoolgirl. Harley clapped her hands and laughed at her own joke. She then turned to the side and stuck her finger in her mouth, giving a sultry pout, "However many, I bet they didn't look as good as this! Especially in my condition…." Harley rubbed her belly. A loud knock took her out of her dream.

"Miss Quinn, are you almost ready?" Alfred asked through the door.

"Be there in a jif!" Harley yelled back, running to the closet and grabbing the matching robe to her nightgown. She threw it on hurriedly and tied the waist a bit too tight as she ran to the large oak door. She hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Play it cool, Harl," she exhaled in a whisper with eyes closed. Reopening them, Harley grabbed the cool brass door handle and left the room in a grin. 


	4. Breakfast at Brucie's

"Tim, sit up straight, "Bruce Wayne barked from behind his newspaper. A now cold cup of untouched coffee and a hardened piece of toast lay in front of him. Tim put his spoon down in his chocolate poof cereal and tucked his chair into the table grudgingly, fixing his posture. Tim grabbed his spoon and munched a large bite of cereal. Sometimes he wondered how Bruce could tell every little detail, but then rolled his eyes in answer. He was Batman, he knew everything. Tim grumbled and wished sometimes that over active Bat radar of Bruce's would short circuit…at least this early in the morning during breakfast.

Bruce turned the page, ignoring his young portage's annoyance. He kept reading and talking much to Tim's dismay. Why couldn't he have a normal Saturday morning breakfast of super sugar cereal, cartoons, and perhaps a video game or two. 

"Tim! Are you listening to me?" Bruce asked with mild emotion. 

Tim choked on cereal, "Yes sir."

"I was reminding you about Harley. What we can and can't do."

"_Oh lord_," Tim groaned in his head, "_Here comes the lecture from hell….."_

"We can not allow her memory to be triggered by anything from her past with the Joker," Bruce rambled as he read the paper, "That means no red, no purple, no green, no jokes, no jack-in-the-boxes, no clowns, no mardi-gras, no hyenas which means no zoo trips, no hand buzzers, no fish…..," Bruce's voice trailed off in a ramble.

Tim interrupted him with a sly smirk, pointing to the front page of the newspaper, "Oh, you mean things like that right?" Bruce flipped the paper over to be face to face with a grotesque photo of the Joker. Bruce gave Tim a short glare and stood, going over to the cabinets to find some scissors. Tim pondered a laugh, but he knew that would mean extra training later.

Bruce began to cut and shred the picture of the Joker, "We will, however, be a little more…eh…relaxed around here."

Tim's ears perked up, "Say what?"

Now it was Bruce's turn to hold back a smile, "We will still be in crime-fighter mode, that will not change. She is a dangerous criminal and we need to be on our toes. We just need to act more like…..real people."

Tim almost spit out his chocolate cereal milk. What did Bruce think they were? Some type of humanoids? Wait, strike that…..

Bruce sat back down and continued, "We will be more casual. You get to act like a kid more and I will be more…er…friendly."

Oh how Tim wished he had a camcorder to get this fine moment on tape. He knew Batgirl would pay a fine penny to see it and Nightwing would probably either pass out from disbelief or wet his crime-fighting suit. Tim shot Bruce a wicked glance. Throwing his chair out from its tight confines of the table, Tim slouched over his cereal bowl, allowing a long line of chocolate milk drool pour from his mouth into the bowl. Bruce looked at him shocked.

"Tim, what are you doing?"

"Acting more like a casual kid," he bubbled out.

Before Bruce could scold him a deep throat clearing from the entrance to the kitchen caught their attention. Alfred stood there, and behind him hid Harley, like a little girl hiding from a grandmother who was about to pinch her cheeks.

Bruce stood and led her to her chair next to Tim, "Welcome Miss Quinzelle, I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Tim Drake, who I am a guardian of."

Harley sat and nodded to the drooling lad and the handsome Wayne, "Please, call me Harley…..everybody does!"

Bruce walked around to his seat followed by Alfred who picked up his uneaten breakfast plates on his way to the kitchen.

"I hope you slept well," Bruce said, trying his hardest to make friendly conversation.

"Oh yea, like a moldy log," Harley gushed, "The jammies were nice and broken in already so I didn't even feel itchy in em!" Bruce looked at her confused. 

Tim laughed and whispered to Bruce, "I'll explain it to you later."

"Soooo, this is a pretty nice, large, dark place you got her," she continued, "Lots of secret hiding places for…well…_you _know."

Bruce and Tim eyed eachother nervously.

Harley laughed, "Like moonshine rooms! Sheesh…." The tension was cut and all relaxed.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Well Miss Quinzelle…..um…..Harleen."

"It's a start," Harley smiled at him, winking. 

"Yes, well. I was thinking that since you do not have any of your own clothes here that you would like to go on a little shopping trip today, all expenses paid…. accompanied by Tim and Alfred that is. How would you like that?"

"YIIIIIIIPY!!!!" Harley screeched, jumping up and knocking over her chair. She composed herself and sat back down, "I mean, thank you very much Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Ooookay, Brucie baby!" Harley giggled. 

Alfred entered the dining area and set a large plate of food in front of Harley. Two over-easy eggs, smoldering bacon, and a bagel filled the plate.

"I hope the food is to your liking Miss," Alfred said. Harley took in a large delighted whiff of the aroma of breakfast. Suddenly, her face turned green with disgust as she bolted from the room, hand holding her mouth tightly. A loud sound like a cat spitting up a hairball came from the next room.

"What was that all about?" Tim asked looking in the rooms direction.

"Morning sickness," Alfred explained mater-of-factly, "in the Ming vase, I'm afraid….." He trailed into the next room to check on the sick girl.

Bruce leaned in to Tim. It was his turn to smirk, "Have fun today, Tim….." 


End file.
